Mario
Mario(マリオ Mario) is the main protagonist of the anime series Super Mario Y. During a battle with Bowser, Mario was warped to Saraland along with his friends. He and Luigi met up with Princess Daisy, who allowed the heroes stay in her castle as they defended their new residence from the evil plots of Bowser and Tatanga. After many adventures, Mario eventually returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he would save his universe from Space Pirates. History Anime New World Saga One day, Mario attempted to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser as well as foil his plot to control the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, Mario and his friends including Bowser were all warped into Saraland. One day, Mario attempted to rescue Princess Peach and Toad from Bowser as well as foil his plot to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, a giant warp pipe appeared from underground which sucked up Mario, his friends, Bowser and a few others to Saraland. Seemingly separated from their friends Mario and Luigi were astonished from meeting the Saraland people inhabitants of the world. After outsmarting the Saraland police, Mario and Luigi befriended Princess Daisy, who saved them from an angry mob. The next day, Mario and Luigi discovered that the Saraland military had captured Toad and Yoshi for research at Area 62. Mario and Luigi infiltrated Area 62 and rescued the duo. Despite the security, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad escaped from there to safety. After that, Mario left to explore the Kingdom to see if they have any Power-Ups. After learning how to use the Superball Flower, Mario eventually heard the news of Bowser have captured Princess Peach in an attempt to not just get her hand in marriage but to also establish to take over the Kingdom. After he reached Bowser, Mario send his Koopa Clown Copter flying using his Superball, and he and his friends escorted Princess Peach back to Princess Daisy's castle. When the Mario Brothers hear more about their new super powers they decided to collect a few in case if Bowser attacked but they were ambush by Bowser and Tatanga, who joined forces to try to take over the Saraland. Soon after, Mario was challenged by his own brother, Luigi to a showdown. Mario discovered that Peach, Daisy and Toad were held prisoners in Bowser and Tatanga's spacepod and manage to get through Luigi's head realizing he was tricked by Bowser and used the Fire Flower to shoot the spacepod crashing into Bowser and Tatanga. Sometime later, Mario and his friends decided to throw a party to get to know the people on Saraland. When Bowser began to attack the castle using his airship, Daisy's forces tried to stop it but it didn't last long but the Mario Brothers turned the tables as they quickly but a new plane, Sky Pop. They manage to chase Bowser's airship away for the day. After a while, Mario was called to action when Bowser challenged Mario and his friends to a winner-takes-all baseball game where the winner could claim Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. As Mario and his team were able to edge into the lead, Tatanga commanded his Bombshell Koopa to grab tightly onto Mario, threatening to kill Mario if it explodes but Luigi saved him using the Super Star. Mario learned that Bowser terrorized a resort at Muda Kingdom where his friends were so Mario, Luigi and Yoshi headed there to stop Bowser's attack but when Bowser drops Princess Peach in the water Mario then quickly jumped in to save her. Mario and his friends decided to go camping but Toad gets lost in the woods, so Mario and Luigi goes out to look for him when they discovered a Toad colony. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach decided to go explore Pumpkin Zone, but they so find a Witch guarding the place. Peach and Luig's help Mario broke free and rescued his friends while fighting the Witch, before Mario and his friends escaped from the castle to safety. Later on, Mario discovered that Luigi and Princess Daisy were gone too long so Mario sets off to find them. Mario encountered Bowser again when he launched his airship to attack Saraland. Mario stopped Bowser's army of Koopa Paratroopa and then tried to reach the airship but failed. However, Sky Pop arrived, and Mario and his friends lured Bowser away from Saraland where Mario then finished off the airship and saved Princess Peach. New Area Saga Off to enjoy a vacation, Mario and his friends then flew over to the Muda Kingdom. They decided to explore underwater but Bowser and Tatanga ambush Mario and his friends with Bowser using his Submarine and Tatanga using his Space Sub. Mario and Luigi were able to save Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, allowing them to continue thier vacation. Mario and his friends get capture by Bowser and Tatanga leaving it up to Yoshi to save them using their new super powers. Mario, along with Luigi and Yoshi, flew on Sky Pop to the Tree Zone in Saraland but were attacked by Bowser. While Mario ran into his old friends, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong he notice they were living in the Tree Zone where some of the trees were full of bananas. But Bowser ambush them and was defeated by Donkey Kong when some of the bananas were squished. To relax from their adventures, Mario and his friends went on a cruise while in Muda Kingdom. But they were attacked by Bowser in his new airship. Mario manage to defeat Bowser and continue enjoying his vacation with his friends. After their vacation, one day Princess Daisy hosted a airplane race. But when Tatanga hear that the prize will be a kiss from Princess Daisy, he decided to enter and will do anything to win. Mario and Luigi manage to win the race and save Daisy from Tatanga. The next day there was a dance going on in Saraland, Mario and Princess Peach decided to help Luigi get confidence to ask Princess Daisy to be his dance partner. A while later Mario and Luigi were saving Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Bowser and Tatanga's castle but they were trapped when Bowser and Tatanga's army search all over the castle for them. Until Mario and his friends manage to escape with Mario using a Bombshell Koopa's explosion to distract everyone. Mario and Luigi decided to go underwater to explore and find any treasure, so they build a submarine called Marine Pop. They were having fun exploring the ocean of Saraland until Bowser attacks them with a submarine. when they were almost about to lose, Mario used the Super Star to send Bowser's submarine flying out of the water and all the way back to his and Tatanga's castle. Mario sets out with his friends once again to find a warp pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom but had no success. Later that night, Mario was working on Sky Pop with Luigi until interupted by Princess Daisy who wanted to tell them if they were homesick as he and his friends had stayed on Earth for a while but they did not mind and resumed their adjustments on Sky Pop. When they were done, he and his friends notice that Yoshi and Princess Daisy were gone so they can look for the warp pipe so Mario and his friends could return home. Figuring out what Princess Daisy meant earlier, Mario and Luigi took off to look for her. Arriving at a forest where Tatanga's spaceship was just about to take off, they spotted Yoshi who told them Princess Daisy was held captive at the spaceship and chased after the ship. Mario discovered that Bowser's airship was flying over to Daisy's Castle alongside with Tatanga's Spaceship to capture Princess Peach but stopped him. But thanks to Kamek's magic, Bowser grew very huge and engaged in a fight. With his brute strength, Bowser was able to beat Mario and Luigi unconscious. Thanks to Toad who threw them the Super Star, Mario and Luigi managed to beat Bowser and sended him flying and crashing into a field a warp pipes which caused Peach's Castle to appear into Saraland along with the people from the Mushroom Kingdom. Tatanga Saga Wario Saga Homebound Saga It was discovered that the Mushroom Kingdom and Saraland were merging which would lead to the stopping of time. The only way to save both kingdoms was to return Mario and his friends home. Space Pirate Saga Six months later, A girl named Princess Rosalina informs him that the Space Pirates are taking over the galaxy by stealing a "Planet Star" from each planet they can find. The heroes finds almost a hundred of power-ups in a space journey as well as curing every planet. As the role of the main villain has been completely taken over by the Space Pirates, Bowser, Wario and Waluigi mainly sided with Mario and the others against the Space Pirates threat although there were moments when both sides fought each other. In the end, Mario and friends finally defeated Captain Dark for good and they all returned home while every Planet Star the Space Pirates captured returned to their respective planets. Mario and his friends watched as Princess Daisy went into the warp pipe back to Saraland. Personality When his demeanor is shown, Mario is aggressive and impulsive, sometimes going head-on into things without much meditation. Despite these potential flaws, he is a brave, just, moral, righteous, and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He acts as a leader and puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Mario also enjoys accompanying allies in his adventures. Powers and abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Leap and Jumping * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes and Agility * Enhanched/Master Combatant Abilities * Leadership Relationships Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother and side-kick. Luigi usually joins and accompanies Mario on his adventures, serving as the secondary protagonist (although Mario has been known to go on adventures by himself). They both also share a rivalry with each other and as a result, the two can sometimes be seen fighting over each other. Although their battles are always tied and/or interrupted, leaving the suspense to the question on which of the two is stronger and better. However, the two can be powerful teammates and aid each other, being able to take on powerful foes together. Yoshi Yoshi is Mario's dinosaur friend and second side-kick. Yoshi is sometimes always there to help Mario on his adventures including when it comes to saving Princess Peach from Bowser. Princess Peach Mario and Princess Peach are close friends and sometimes in to each other. When Bowser captures Princess Peach, Mario is always there to save her. They even sometimes go for walks or out on a date. Bowser Mario and Bowser are arch-enemies, with Mario always saving Princess Peach, defeating Bowser and stopping his plots. Just like in the games, Mario is always there to save Princess Peach from Bowser and spoil his plans no matter what. Wario Mario sees Wario as his sworn enemy, as every time Mario fights Wario, he knows that he cannot waste time joking with him or else he will easlily be defeated. Though they have their differences, both Mario and Wario will put their differences aside whenever they face an enemy greater than they can handle alone. The two of them started out as enemies since Mario was arrested by the Saraland Military forces due to being mistaken by Wario and getting severely beaten by him in their first fight when he entered Daisy's Castle. During the times they fought again, Mario would engage him with an absolute focus. When meeting Wario again after his lost, Mario held a little better attitude about him and acknowledged his strength even when they fought opposite sides during the war with the Space Pirates. During their battles, Mario would even try to persuade Wario into leaving Bowser's side. Friends and Allies * Luigi (brother and rival) * Yoshi (best friend) * Toad * Princess Peach (girlfriend) * Princess Daisy (good friend) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina Rivals * Luigi Enemies * Bowser (Arch-Enemy) * Wario (Sworn Enemy) * Tatanga * Captain Dark * Space Pirates